The present invention relates to a coaxial connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a coaxial connector with improved impedance characteristics.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional coaxial connector. FIG. 13 shows a configuration of the conventional coaxial connector.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-178844
As shown in FIG. 13, the conventional coaxial connector includes a first outer conductive member 101, an insulating body 102, a second outer conductive member 103, and a central conductive member pin 105. The conventional coaxial connector is to be secured on a printed circuit board with screws 116 through screw holes 114 provided on a bottom surface of the first outer conductive member 101. The central conductive member pin 105 can elastically contact with a circuit pattern 112 in a stable state via a rotatable spherical structure 107.
In these days, there is a demand for a coaxial connector for inspection, which can be secured on a circuit board surface at a high density with screws and can exhibit satisfactory impedance characteristics relative to high-frequency signals. In the conventional coaxial connector disclosed in Patent Reference, however, it is necessary to have a complicated structure, in which the central conductive member pin 105 is provided with elasticity in a vertical direction, and a rotatable spherical structure is disposed at an end of the central conductive member pin 105. In addition, in case of standard products such as typical BNC and SMB, when the conventional coaxial connector is used to process high-frequency signals higher than 3 GHz, impedance mismatch easily tends to occur, thereby deteriorating the impedance characteristics.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial connector with improved impedance characteristics.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.